Turnabout is Fair Play
by RositaLG
Summary: Established AU relationship smut for my BrainTwin Sunsetdreamer. Seriously M to make today better.


_Click._

Before Brennan knew what was happening, she was chained to the kitchen chair. She glanced down to confirm what she already knew before looking up at him in shock.

"You _handcuffed_ me in the chair?" She asked incredulously.

"We need to talk." He said. "You keep running away. This seemed to be the most logical way to get you to stay put." She gave a quick test to see if they were actually locked, but sure enough, she was stuck. He smiled as he turned his chair around the opposite way and sat down. His arms folded over the top of it and he glanced at his watch, wondering how long it would take to break her.

"You're being ridiculous." She said.

"Bones, I have spent over half of my life getting information out of complete strangers who were much tougher than you." He said. "Why don't you just save us all the trouble and cooperate?" He said, already knowing that she wouldn't. "Let's start with a basic question. Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.

"I'm not avoiding you." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Bullshit. You haven't been here at all this week. When you have been here, you leave the house before I wake up and you wait to come home until after I'm asleep. I want to know why." She looked at the wall, refusing to answer. "Okay, I'll play ball." He offered. "For every truthful answer you give me, I'll take off a piece of my clothes." He saw the flicker of agreement before she cooled her features again and he knew that he had her.

"Okay, so I'm avoiding you." She relented. Booth smiled and motioned for her to continue. "I overheard your conversation with Hodgins." Booth sighed, suddenly realizing why he was in this predicament. "Tie." She requested and Booth removed his tie, laying it out on the kitchen table for her.

"Did you think that I was going to propose to you?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Yes." She said. "Shirt." She demanded.

"Over breakfast?" He commented as he unbuttoned his shirt. She didn't deign him with a response. "Bones, I thought we had agreed that I wasn't going to propose."

"So did I." She muttered.

"I told you: I'm in this forever but I respect your decision. As long as I have you, that's all I need." He explained.

"Maybe it's all that you need, but you _want_ more." She said, knowing it was true. "Shoes. And socks." She realized. He stared at her and had to relent. He took them off one by one and placed them next to the table. When he had finished, he pulled his chair closer to hers and looked her square in the eye.

"I'm always going to want more with you." He said honestly. "I can't get enough of you." She felt a shiver run down her back, driven by his words. Her hand reached out and touched his face.

"I know the feeling." She whispered in return. She watched as his brown eyes turned a stormy black. "I've missed you this week. I hated not being able to talk to you, touch you, taste you." She admitted. "Pants." She added as she realized she had given him another truthful answer. Booth glanced down, as if he had already forgotten this game he had started. Shaken from his thoughts, he stood up and took off his pants.

"One more truthful answer and you're free." He said seriously. "I need you to promise me you're not going to do this again. I need you to stop running and trust that I can handle whatever you have to say."

"I promise." She said sincerely. He looked into her eyes and nodded his approval before bending down and releasing her from her chains. She rubbed her wrist appreciatively.

"Then the honor is all yours. You earned it." He said as he motioned to his boxers. She smiled and reached for the handcuffs in his hand.

"Not so fast. Turnabout is fair play." She said as she laid a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards towards the bedroom. She grinned as she motioned towards the bed. Booth got an intrigued but nervous look on his face. "Now you have to trust me." She reminded him. He sighed and got into bed as she cuffed him around the bedpost. She slid his boxers off and tossed them aside.

"Clothes for truthful answers?" He inquired. She nodded from her spot at the foot of the bed.

"Where is one spot you've always wanted to have sex with me?" She asked. Booth knew instantly that this was going to be a very different type of game than the one he had started.

"On my desk." He replied honestly. Brennan smiled at the answer. "Shirt." She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, one button at a time.

"Me too." She smirked as she slipped the blouse off her shoulders. Judging by Booth's erection, he liked the sight of her in a bra, pencil skirt, and heels. "Next question: what is your favorite fantasy involving me?" He closed his eyes and Brennan could practically see him reliving it in his imagination.

"Roxie. In Vegas." She raised her eyebrow at the surprising answer. She had never figured Booth for the role playing type.

"I still have that dress in my closet." She informed him. "I'll bring it over next time."

"Skirt." Booth replied hoarsely and she dropped it to the floor with a flourish.

"Describe what you would do to me right now, if you had the chance." She teased as she moved in just far enough that he couldn't touch her.

"Throw you down on this bed and take those stiff nipples into my mouth." Brennan felt her body rioting at his words. "Bury myself inside your warm, wet pussy and take you over and over again until you are hoarse from screaming my name." He continued.

"Cocky man." She said, wanting to maintain the control of the situation.

"You know it." He said, shifting his hips in proof. "Bra." He demanded. She removed it with ease and thought of her next question.

"What is the one thing you've always wanted to try in bed?" She asked.

"A threesome." He admitted. "Panties." She slipped out of them and tossed them aside.

"One more answer and I'll let you remove my heels." She said as she placed her foot on the edge of the bed and opened her wet core up to him. Booth squirmed wildly, unable to stand having her so wantonly available and yet so far away.

"Tell me how you feel right now." She demanded.

"Trapped." He said all too quickly. "It's taking everything I have not to break this headboard and fuck you with the cuffs still on." Brennan grew wetter at his words.

"Give me more." She said, touching her flushed chest.

"I'm hot, my pulse is racing, my dick is harder than it has ever been, I ache…" She let a hand stray to the edge of her thigh, playing with the idea of touching herself. "No!" He said. "Mine." The possessive growl made her smile. She slipped a finger into her wet core and closed her eyes.

"Yours." She said as she offered him her finger, slick with her arousal. Booth's eyes turned impossibly darker as he sucked her finger dry. Brennan felt her core quiver at the tugging sensation and she quickly pulled away to remove the cuffs from his wrists.

Booth didn't even hear the click of the release before he was on top of her, burying himself within her as he promised he would. He took her as deep as he could and stilled, certain that if he moved at all, he was a goner.

"Oh, this is going to be quick." He informed her. She nodded as he took her hard, thrusting into her over and over, unleashing his pent up frustration as he went. Luckily, she was just as close as he was and they both exploded together, desperate for release.

As they lay there, panting and spent, Brennan let out a small giggle. Booth turned to see what was so funny and she began to laugh even harder. Unable to speak, she pointed towards her feet. Booth smiled as he understood what she had already realized.

She still had her heels on.


End file.
